


Рождение Шинигами

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, kid is shinigami, shinigami's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Новая сила - это больно, тяжёло и - навсегда.





	Рождение Шинигами

Мало - просто постараться и выложиться на полную, чертовски мало; он старался и вкалывал всю свою чёртову жизнь (теперь она - такая мелочь), потому что это было смыслом его существования (его ответственностью).  
Но этого оказалось мало.

Чтобы родиться, ему нужно решить.  
Сорвать с души защитную плотную оболочку, оставив её нагой, ранимой и беззащитной.  
Если такое когда-то испытывал его отец и знал, что такое испытает и его сын, то кажется вполне понятным, почему со старшего /бракованного/ он содрал кожу, ха-ха.  
Утопия разрывающейся на кусочки души (её должно хватить на весь мир, понимаете, на весь этот чёртов мир) вводит в экстаз.  
Он - везде.  
Он - всё.  
Он - суть этого мира.

Много раз отец говорил ему, что он станет настоящим Богом, только когда будет готов. Но никто не говорил ему, что решить это будет позволено самому.  
Это не наказ отца, не ирония судьбы, не побочный эффект накопившейся силы.

Это - его разрешение.  
Он сам себе разрешил разворотиться на полную, убить себя и вновь обрести жизнь.  
Только он сам.

Никто никогда не скрывал, к чему приведёт рождение нового Шинигами.  
Он слышит хруст - далёкий, отчаянный, больной (отцу не сдержать того, что с такой силой рвётся наружу).  
Это хруст оболочки безумной и слишком тяжёлой силы.

Адский механизм запущен: теперь, как только третья полоса Сандзу соединится, сила найдёт его, где бы он ни был, хоть на Луне.

И тогда придёт боль.  
Адская боль.  
Чтобы быть Богом, надо испытать мучения каждого жившего и живущего человека на земле.  
Сила разрывает его на куски, вырывая внутренности и впитываясь в кожу... ей мало, мало места в этом хрупком и слабом теле слишком мало, она давит, душит, выворачивает наизнанку.  
Силе тесно - так долго продолжаться не может (он просто сломается - шестерёнки не выдержат напора), и тело начинает расщепляться на энергию.  
Медленно и осторожно: он заметит только через пару сотен лет.  
Когда тела вдруг не станет.

Время.  
Это.  
Вакуум.  
Времени больше нет, его и не существовало никогда.  
Если он - всё, то время - ничто.  
Есть только один бесконечный процесс - существование мира. И оно измеряется не в секундах (и даже не близко к ним) - оно измеряется в смерти.

\- Шинигами-сама, в Дейтоне, Штат Огайо, был замечен всплеск безумия.  
\- Да, я почувствовал.  
(На самом деле, даже раньше, чем это случилось)  
Вы что-нибудь предприняли?  
\- Да, мы сразу отправили туда спецкоманду, буквально пару десятков смертей назад.  
\- Как вы думаете, отчего же не_людям так хочется расколоть себя именно весной? Так часто всё начинается именно с весны и затухает только к осени.  
\- Весна пора любви, страстей...  
\- Убийств.  
\- Безусловно. Но, пока мы тут разговариваем, умирают люди. Вероятно, сотня уже подохла.  
\- Триста сорок семь человек, если быть точнее.  
\- Вам виднее, Шинигами-сама. Так я пойду?  
\- Триста семьдесят два.

Он чувствует как умирают люди. Он чувствует их предсмертные агонии, ощущает слишком ярко.  
Боль преобразуется в ответственность и висит огромным камнем на... на том, что болит у умирающего в данный момент человека, наверное.  
Он чувствует ответственность каждую секунду смерть. Она висит на нём приятным грузом; груз позволяет ему крепко стоять на ногах, позволяет ему не разорваться, подобно душе, на тысячу мелких кусочков.  
Позволяет не взлететь: полёт обернётся плачевно:  
не бывает, не бывает столько энергии сразу...  
но она всё продолжает прибывать.

Новая сила - это больно, тяжело и - навсегда.  
Где-то на пол падают расколовшаяся маска и чёрный плащ - ныне пустующая оболочка великой силы.

Новый Шинигами наконец-то может вздохнуть: он был рождён.


End file.
